


Oil

by KittieHill



Series: Prompts [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Leg Cramp, M/M, Massage, Orgasms, Slight Dirty Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Mycroft/John story!</p>
<p>Not beta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil

‘Fuck buggering shit bollocks shit crap fuck’ John hissed between clenched teeth as he grabbed the kitchen work counter, dropping his teacup and grabbing his thigh with his free hand.

‘Everything alright Dr Watson?’ Mycroft asked from Sherlock’s seat, his umbrella laid across his lap ‘that’s rather inventive swearing’

‘My bloody leg’ John grimaced ‘It’s cramped up again’

Mycroft narrowed his eyes as watched as John hissed again and attempted to rub the cramp from his muscles which twitched and trembled under his pyjama bottoms. The doctor was sucking in deep breaths and puffing them out, obviously in pain. Mycroft stood and left his umbrella lying across the cushion of the chair as he walked towards his brothers flatmate, his eyes never leaving John’s own as he paced slow deliberate steps,

‘May i?’ Mycroft asked calmly, waiting for permission

‘May you what?’ John replied tensely

Mycroft lowered himself to his knees in front of John, his hands immediately cupping the tender flesh and digging his nails into the muscles, caressing and massaging the fluttering muscles until they had relaxed under his ministrations. John gasped and grabbed the worktop again, his legs almost giving out from relief;

‘It’s a simple treatment really’ Mycroft added as though it was a completely normal occurrence to be on his knees in the kitchen of his brothers flat, his hands inches away from anothers man’s genitals.

‘W-What is?’ John stumbled

‘Massage, knowing the correct pressure points and stimulation’ Mycroft smiled, the underlying sexual content not missed by John.

‘H-How do you know what stimulation I need?’ John asked nervously

‘Oh Dr Watson. I know exactly what you need’ Mycroft whispered, moving forward to press a soft and gentle kiss on John’s hipbone ‘you only have to say yes’

‘S-Sherlock will – he’ll be home soon’ John gasped

‘Then we shall have to be quick won’t we?’ Mycroft grinned filthily ‘The sooner you consent, the better’

‘Yes. God yes’ John nodded ‘Please’

Mycroft quickly pulled down John’s pyjama bottoms baring the army doctor’s lower stomach and genitals to the warm air of the flat. He was already sporting an impressive erection which now bobbed in time with his heartbeat as Mycroft ran his fingers up and down the length.

Unzipping his own trousers Mycroft pulled out his own erection and tugged on the aching flesh, he stood up gracefully and turned John around so he was facing the sink, the doctor’s back against Mycroft’s front.

‘The first time’ Mycroft whispered ‘is going to be fast and frantic but next time I’m here, I’m going to fuck you into the mattress’

John gulped and nodded his agreement as Mycroft reached around his hip and grasped his leaking cock, stroking it slowly and roughly. His eyes skimmed the kitchen until he found what he was looking for; reaching for the bottle of Olive Oil he uncorked the plastic bottle and poured some on his hands, warming it slightly before rubbing it between Johns spread thighs.

‘Hurry’ John whined desperately

Mycroft smiled and thrust his cock between the warm and greasy thighs, hissing and groaning at the much longed for sensation of John gripping him tightly. He used one hand to steady John’s hip whilst the other wrapped around the front and began to stroke in time with his thrusts, his thumb rubbing over the leaking slit until John was pushing back for more friction, fucking Mycroft with his thighs.

‘Turn your head’ Mycroft instructed, watching as John complied immediately ‘I’m going to kiss you’

John nodded and reached his arm around to grab Mycroft’s arse as they snogged. It was desperate and messy, more tongue than technique but both men groaned and thrust harder at the sensations of wet tongues moving together.

‘Close’ John warned as his hips bucked back and forth ‘god Mycroft I’m gunna – im going to cum’

‘That’s it John’ Mycroft purred into his ear ‘Cum for me’

John came with a shrill wail which echoed around the room as his cum exploded with white ribbons which coated the cupboard beneath the sink, white streaks dripping down the wood as John shuddered and moaned his way through an intense and surprising orgasm.

‘Yes. Yes’ Mycroft growled before stilling and shuddering as his own climax surged through him and he coated John’s thighs with his wetness. Mycroft slumped forward and pressed his forehead to John’s shoulder as they caught their breaths, a small giggle escaping them as they processed what they had done.

Mycroft removed himself from John’s slick thighs and reached for the kitchen roll; he handed it to John after taking a strip to clean himself, tucking his softening cock back into the silk boxers and tweed trousers. John wiped down his inner thighs and the kitchen cabinets before binning the soiled tissue and turning to Mycroft.

The door opened causing both men to jump slightly as though being caught red handed. Sherlock looked between his brother and his flatmate, noticing the flushed cheeks, messy hair and drips of moisture on the floor between John’s legs. The Olive Oil out of place also helped him come to his conclusion,

_‘In the kitchen_ Mycroft?’ Sherlock hissed angrily as he looked at his brother before locking himself in his bedroom with a snarl.


End file.
